The present technique relates generally to spray application devices, such as spray guns, lawn sprayers, and so forth used to apply atomized liquids. More specifically, the present technique relates to a cordless atomizing device.
Spray coating devices, otherwise known as spray guns, typically receive fluid, such as paint fluid, and compressed air from external air and fluid sources coupled to the spray gun. There are several types of spray guns having various operating mechanism, such as suction feeding, gravity feeding or pressurized feeding mechanisms. In addition, any one or more of the aforementioned spray guns may be powered by an external power source adapted to deliver electrical power for operating the spray gun. For example, the external power source may include a power generator, a power grid, and the like. The aforementioned fluid and air sources may include canisters, tanks, pressure pots, and so forth. Extensions, such as hoses, tubing, cords, and so forth, are also used to couple the fluid and air sources to the spray gun. However, these extensions may limit the user's ability to move and maneuver throughout the spray coating operation. In addition, while operating the spray gun with cords and hoses coupled thereto, the user has to be constantly mindful of the location of the cords and hoses so as to not fall or stumble on these while using the spray gun. In addition, hoses connecting the spray gun to its air fluid and/or electrical supplies, such as those disposed on a vehicle, may get stuck or caught under tires of the vehicle. This may interrupt the spray coating operation, as the user may need to stop and release the hoses from the tire(s) of the vehicle. Moreover, in maneuvering and releasing the hoses, dirt and other contaminants that may have gotten stuck or attached onto the hoses may find their way into the atmosphere as dust particles landing on the freshly painted surface. This may require the user to sand and buff the imperfection out of the paint job, thus, increasing the length and cost of the spray coating operation.
In addition, the physical connectedness between the aforementioned fluid and air sources and the spray gun can limit the mobility and versatility of the user during the spray coating operation. To the extent such user mobility is compromised, the user may not be able to, for example, apply paint uniformly across certain surfaces, thereby lowering the overall quality and/or efficiency of the spray coating operation. In addition, the hoses and/or tubing attached to the spray gun may have substantial weight, further burdening the user during the spray coating operation.